Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The pictogram bar originally did not have an arrow at the top, as seen in the preview for Lush Life, the Carnival Celebration video, and the previews for Medicina, Lush Life, Barbie Girl, and Criminal.https://youtu.be/fmOMD_cQIn4https://youtu.be/7nb36BblQds *The pictogram bar originally pulsed in instead of out, as seen in the updated preview for Slumber Party,and the preview for I Am The Best.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGRsrmy0-k *Originally, the pictogram bar did not have a certain color for each routine but was the default color (purple), as seen in the E3 previews (except for High Hopes, Kill This Love, and the US preview for I Like It). Jd2020 picto bar 1.jpeg|Beta pictogram bar 1 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.gif|Beta pictogram bar 2 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.png|Beta pictogram bar 3 Routines ''Bad Boy *The coaches were originally supposed to only have one color scheme (the second one), as seen in one of the promotional gameplays, and in a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , where the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while perfoming moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw Badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Beta version (only one color scheme) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) High Hopes *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the background had different details and originally did not have coaches in the background, except for the panda. *A version of the promo gameplay had the coaches unfinished. Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (GameXP)|Beta background Highhopes jd2020 beta gameplay.JPG|Beta promo gameplay I Am the Best *P1 and P3's shields were originally going to be blue, as seen in ''Skibidi s background, instead of gold. IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color ''Kill This Love *As seen in the Songlist Part 1 video, the background was less detailed and the coaches had teal outlines instead of yellow outlines. The outlines were also thinner. **This beta version was also used in the GameXP beta build. *“Making” was originally not censored, as heard in the GameXP beta build. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta version Killthislove jd2020 beta coachmenu.JPG|Beta coach selection screen Old Town Road (Remix) *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Pictogram with default colors Policeman *Both preview gameplays and the GameXP beta build use the radio edit of the song instead of the version in the music video, which is the one in the E3 demo. *In the fankit, the background features an unseen cutscene, where the reindeer from ''Make It Jingle twerks for a few seconds. Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Preview gameplay using the radio edit instead of the music video version policeman beta ending.gif|Beta cutscene at the end ''Rain Over Me *Nothing was originally censored, as heard in the GameXP Beta build. Just Dance 2020 - Rain Over Me na GameXP2019 Skibidi *''Skibidi’s preview uses the default pictogram colors. Skibididefaultcolor.png|Pictograms with default colors ''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' *The coaches were originally going to have only one color scheme. A move with a different color scheme is found in the E3 trailer. Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2020